Pet Name
by SomeKindOfRomance
Summary: [ONESHOT SxK SLASH] Stan always gets his way.


**Pet Name**

"What'd you just call me?"

"Think of it as my term of endearment for you."

Kyle looked over and raised an eyebrow at his lover. "I don't find the name sexpot very endearing."

"I don't complain when you call me muffin cheeks," Stan snorted.

"At least it's a cute name.. but sexpot? Come on dude.. It makes me feel like a...a.. I dunno.. it just makes me feel cheap."

"Well what would you like to be called then?"

"I dunno, something cute and cuddly."

"Dustbunny."

"Stan."

"Ok.. let me think.. geez. Cute and cuddly.. cute and cuddly..." Stan paused for a minute, thinking of a name that would piss off Kyle. He loved to piss off Kyle. It got him into more and more trouble everytime. Kyle would get so pissed that his face would turn red and he would start to go off on Stan. At times like those, Stan would tackle Kyle to the ground and shower him with kisses. This was fun for Stan. He liked to rough house and make love in that order. "Uh.. um, I've got it.. Sugar lumps."

Kyle looked at him with an apathetic glance. "That makes me sound like lard."

"God damnit Kyle.. You are too picky!" Stan tapped the side of his head for a moment before suggesting another name. "Love udder."

"Do I look like a cow to you?"

"No but I do milk you."

Kyle gave Stan a smack on the side of his head. "You are so damn crude Stan."

"Hey I may be crude, but at least I'm not a prude. Maybe I should call you prude boy."

"What? No! That's an insult. Plus I'm not a prude."

"Yea right. I always have to initiate sex and you never do anything risky with me."

"Oh please forgive me Stan if I don't want to hang from the ceiling while you pleasure me and vice versa."

"Hey that was a one time thing."

"And it's gonna stay that way."

"Prude boy it is."

"Stan!" Kyle got up, completely red in the face. "I know what you're doing. You just love to see me mad. You feed on it."

Stan half-smiled. "Damn Kyle, you just figure that out?" Stan gave Kyle a playful little push. "You're cute when you're mad."

"Oh this is great. So you never take me seriously when I'm pissed?"

"No, I didn't say that. Only during times like these."

"How do you know that I'm not completely pissed off right now?"

"Well for one, you haven't whacked me with the sunday paper..."

"Thanks for reminding me." Kyle walked over to the couch to retrieve the paper. "Ok Stan, I have my weapon of choice now." He grinned evily.

"And I have my weapon of choice." Stan licked his lips seductively.

"No no no no no. There will be no sex."

"Aw why not?"

"Because we still haven't finished discussing our issue."

"Kyle, you don't like any name I pick for you."

Kyle was quiet for a moment. Stan inched closer to him. "I mean it Stan, no sex."

"Baby Cakes."

"Nope."

"Pumpkin face."

"Nope."

"My little peach."

"Nope."

"Love udder?"

"Stan! Crude!"

"Prude!"

"NO!"

Stan lunged at Kyle and pushed him onto the couch, kissing his neck passionately. In between kisses he spurted out names. "Kyle bunny."

Kyle moaned as Stan moved his hands down south. "No.. I'm not...ahhh... three."

Stan, still kissing Kyle's neck, started to take his own shirt off, while still saying names. He was quite the multi- tasker. "Beautiful... Sweet pea... Carrot Cake."

"No No and No...Unoriginal."

Stan unbuttoned Kyle's shirt slowly, kissing down as he uncovered his flesh. He brought his mouth down to Kyle's buckle. He was really good at undoing it with his mouth, and it drove Kyle crazy. By now Kyle was at his full length, completely turned on by his lover.

"Sweeches."

"Stan, sweet cheeks is a stupid name, and don't talk with my belt in your mouth, you'll choke."

"I'm guh choke on sunnun awight"

Kyle giggled at Stan's comment. "Well you better hurry up and do it.. because ahh... I can't wait anymore."

Stan smiled and pulled Kyle's prized possesion out of his pants, looking at him evily before he attacked it with his mouth. Kyle moaned in sheer pleasure as his love carresed his manhood with his tongue, varying his pace as he moved up and down his lover's shaft. Kyle was really starting to like this. "Oh Stan don't stop!" Stan stopped, looking at Kyle with a sly smirk. "Stan, oh for the love of God! Keep going!"

"Let me call you sexpot."

"Wha-What? Stan come on!"

"Let me call you sexpot, or I will leave you hanging."

Kyle looked at his lover in defeat. "God damnit!"

Stan always got his way.


End file.
